But Just Complimenting!
by Kuki17
Summary: Love is not something you find,rather it finds you. its all about complimenting your partner not competing. A KaVi os.


**A/n: First of all, let me say a huge thank you to all of you who wished me on my bday and loving me so much. Each And every wish counts so thank for sending me all love and wishes... Thank you so much..**  
This os is for all those whom I promised to give as I have chosen IshYant as lead couple for **Nerd Undercover..** A sorry os for not selecting KaVi as the lead couple for that.. Hope you all will like it... Yeah, every one who reviewed for not writing NU on KaVi hope you will review here too..

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: the base idea is not my brainchild.. Original idea's copyright belongs to original author..**_

* * *

"Aaahhh... " someone screamed amidst of the gunshots... The officers who were busy in the shootout against the goons turned their heads towards the sound and different concern filled voice came up " **Kavin/Kavu/Kavin sir"** at a time,seeing him on the ground with blood oozing out from his forehead. Kavin got up on his feet and started beating the goon. Other officers too started concentrating on the shootout seeing Kavin okay. After some more time,all the goons were down..the officers took the ones who were alive for investigation. Now everyone moved to Kavin who was sitting on the ground, feeling dizzy due to blood loss..  
Ishita,who have already brought water from the SUV made him drink and he felt little better. He looked up and saw concerned faces everywhere. But a known face was missing.

"Tum thik ho **Kavin**?" Abhijeet asked and he nodded. Kavin got onto his feet and they moved towards the SUV.

" **Purvi** kaha hain?" Asked Kavin to **Dushyant..**

"Bureau ke liye nikal gaye uss gang ke saath. Tera band bajne wala hain shayad, bohot gusse mein thi." Kavin looked at Dushyant and made a sad face.

They reached bureau and saw Purvi and Nikhil taking the leader of the gang to the investigation room.. Abhijeer and Daya went directly to the investigation. Dushyant took Kavin to rest room to get his wounds dressed.

Daya and Abhijeet entered IR and asked Purvi to go and look after Kavin. She gulped down her anger like a lump on her throat. Nodding her head she moved out of the bureau and went directly to rest room. Reaching the door, she heard a painful scream. Her heart almost jumped out of its place hearing Kavin's scream. She rushed inside..

Seeing her Dushyant handed her the first aid kit and said "Purvi. Lo apne _pati_ ko tumhi sambhalo. Iska dressing nahi ho payega mujhse".. Well,yeah Kavin and Purvi were married for 18months now. Many girls had crush on Kavin,but it was only Purvi who was able to take his heart away..

Purvi took a cotton ball and dipped it in dettol. She slowly placed the cotton over his wound.. Kavin closed his eyes tight,unable to bear the pain. She blew air to lessen the pain.

"Purvi,naraaz ho?" Kavin questioned as she took a gauze roll from the kit.

"Kyun? Main hoti kaun hu naraaz hone wali?" Purvi counter questioned not looking into his eyes. He felt a tug in his heart,not because of her words but her tears.  
Purvi wiped off her tears and started covering his wound with the gauze bandage around his head...  
After dressing it properly, Purvi clipped the bandage, to keep it in place.

"Purvi..." Kavin tried to grab her as he saw her leaving the room. But Purvi was fast enough.. She was already out of his hold.. She turned around on her heels . "Ghar chaliye batati hoon!" and she stormed out of the room leaving a helpless puppy faced Kavin behind...  
"Beta Kavin, tu toh gaya..." he mumbled to himself...

Later that evening, Kavin was busy in updating his pending paperwork of 1 week while Purvi was busy in interrogation with Daya and Abhijeet.. Purvi and Shreya was well known in the department for their interrogation skills... Everyone in police department knew that this two girls could make the criminals spill the beans without much violence. Since Shreya was out for a mission from two days,it was only Purvi present with the duo.

It was 8o' clock, the cops were busy packing back their stuffs for the day when DCP stormed in plastering a joyful smile, with an envelope...

"Good evening" Chitrole wished them. The cops held their heads up. "Aa gaye, good evening bolke shaam barbaad karne" Daya murmured to Abhijeet.

Seeing Dcp, Acp came out of his cabin.. "Good evening Sir" Acp wished back.

"Yeh Kavin aur Purvi kahin dikhai nahi de raha?..." Dcp said, more of a question than a statement.  
Purvi right then entered from Forensic Lab with Salunkhe and Tarika. "Aayiye Purvi" Dcp said in a high pitch voice, startling Purvi and Tarika as both were busy in chatting..

"Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hain aaj Purvi ki band bajne wali hain?" Pankaj whispered to Sachin, earning himself a glare from Sachin.. Kavin too entered there from rest room.

"Oh Kavin,aapka hi intezaar kar raha tha main,aayiye." Kavin looked at Dushyant hearing Dcp,to which Dushynt shrugged his shoulders.. "Ji Sir batayiye" Kavin said and started putting his laptop on his bag.

"Tum dono toh kamaal kar rahe ho.. Yeh mere paas best cop of the year ka nomination letter hain. Iss baar toh CID Mumbai ne kamaal hi kar diya. Do Do officers ki nomination. Mere phone pe calls aana toh band hi nahi ho raha.. Main sab ko bol bol ke thak gaya hu ki agar mere supervision ki andar kaam karenge toh best toh hona hi hain." Dcp showed them his already buzzing phone and went out to attend his call.

"Hunh... Woh humein supervise karte hi kab hain?" Kavin murmured,while everyone had a hearty laugh. "Mehnat hum karein aur credits hamesha woh leke jaata hain" Daya said and everyone nodded.

"Tum dono pati patni ek dusre ke saath compete karte ho kya?" Dcp asked Kavin and Purvi coming inside,ending his phone call.

Purvi only smiled and let her husband Kavin to handle Dcp. She knew Kavin could give him a deserving answer.

"Sir hum yahan naukri karte hain. Humara kaam hain logon ki hifazat karna. Aur agar dushman humare saamne khara hain hum yeh nahi sochte ki humein best cop ka award jitna hain. Humlog CID cops apne choice se hain,aur pati-patni kismat se.. Humara competition khudse hain. Har din hum agle din se kuch achha karna chahte hain, ek dusre se nahi..." Kavin ended his lines with a smile. And with a smirk he picked his laptop case in one hand and his other hand goes around Purvi's waist, ushering out with him!

As soon as Kavin and Purvi walked out of CID Bureau, Purvi's smile that she had plastered before DCP slipped off and also slipped off Kavin's hand that was on her waist... She gave him an angry look, and walked off to the car,to the co driver seat and Kavin followed in the car quietly..

Getting into the car, after igniting the engine,as soon as Kavin opened his mouth to say something, Purvi pulled out her cellphone from the pocket and started a talk with Tasha, the ex-CID officer who was working for crime branch, also happened to be her best friend from childhood.. Their talk started with a how-are-you note.

Apart from the work related conversation, all the way back from the bureau to their home, Purvi and Tasha kept on talking all the random talks from childhood to their marriages... And finally, when she saw the home approaching, they ended the call on a meet-you-soon' note...  
Purvi gave a victorious smile to herself, being successful in giving Kavin a cold shoulder all the way back.  
Reaching home,Purvi got out of the car and rushed inside opening the door,without giving him a chance to say anything. He got to stay back for some more minutes as he got a call from Raghu,his informer. When he directly to bedroom he saw her coming out of the bathroom having a quick shower, in her favourite denim short and pale blue tank top,hair tied in a messy bun.. She continued her cold behaviour,ignoring him and went to kitchen to prepare dinner. When he came out having shower and went to kitchen Kavin saw her preparing something on pressure cooker. He lifted some spinach to cut,as its his ritual to help her in kitchen chores. But as soon as he brought out the spinach she hit him with the the blunt side of the knife,indicating him to keep it down. He smiled and put it.. None of them talked.. He moved to the other end of the kitchen and brought out tomatoes,onions, pomegranate and carrots to make salad... He started cutting it and after he was done he put it on the dinning table,with a jug full of water,glasses, plates,spoon almost everything that was needed. That's when he got again a call from Raghu..

By the time he was back after the call, he saw dinner was already laid on the table but Purvi was still in kitchen doing something. when Kavin sat on the table, and opened the dish, it had boiled rice... Apart from that neither there were chapattis, nor any sabzi, curry, dal or anything... Kavin wasn't expecting any elaborate dinner from Purvi after the entire hectic day,running after criminals and interrogating. But only rice? How would he eat that? Or even she,how would she eat that?. He called for Purvi twice from the table... Though he knew she was listening, yet not responding, and he in a mildly irritated tone blunted out- "Mat suno!", the moment he did so, Purvi dashed out of the kitchen with a serving spoon in her hand, and threw daggers at him, and bend down near his face... "Don't dare to be my senior at home Mr. Khanna... You get that!" and she dashed in the kitchen again... And a few minutes later, she came back with the dish of dal, and kept infront of Kavin.. He opened the lid and found the thing he hates most. "Yeh palak ki dal mujhe bilkul bhi pasand nahi hain Purvi" He bemaoned making a nasty face..

"Pasand nahi hain? Gundo ki goli khana pasand hain,palak ki dal nahi" Purvi said,crossing her hands on chest... Hearing her voice what seemed ages for him brought the hugest smile on his face,whilst she stood befuddled. He,suddenly grabbed her hand,and jerked herself towards him making her sit on his lap. He held waist from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder and rubbing his stubble cheeks against her;making her shudder due to the tickling sensation..

"Toh Mrs. Khanna gusse main hain.?" Kavin placed a kiss on her cheeks as he asked her..

"Aur kya karu? Aapko pata haina kitne mushkil se aap thik huye hain.. Kya zaroorat thi aaj godown jaane kaa. Agar kuch ho jaata toh.. Khud ki fikar toh aapko hain nahi,meri fikar kar liya kijiye..bas nikal padte hain. Aur aaj lag gayi naa forehead pe chot." She blurted out all her anger that was inside her since the shootout that day.

"Purvi,yahin toh humara kaam hain."

"Pata hain mujhe..lekin Maine kabhi aapko roka hain? Aapko pata hain na last mission mein aapko kinni jyada chot lagi thi. Last week aap rest pe zaroorat thi aaj hi field pe jaane ki?"

"Achha babu,Sorry... Ab toh maaf kar do. Tum naraaz mat ho na.. Aage se nahi hoga.." Kavin said,as he saw her eyes brimming with tears. He hate when she cried.

"Pakka naa?" The sensitive wife inside her asked. He nodded and hugged her tight. She too hugged him back, placing her hands around his neck. "Aur main palak ki dal kha sakta hu,mujhe sirf yeh pasand nahi hain Mrs. Purvi Kavin Khanna." He smacked a kiss on her cheek, and bent to fetch Purvi's favourite dal in his bowl to eat with rice, when her hand on his stopped him... She shook her head...  
And went to the kitchen and brought another dish... Served him Dal Makhani, the dal he loves in his bowl, and then again sat on his lap, and winding her arms around his neck, kissed back his cheek... and then spoke "aapko chot lagta hain lekin dard mujhe hota hain Kavin. Aaj jab uss gunde ne aapko dhakka diya aur aapko chot lagi, toh my heart almost jumped out.. Pata nahi kaisa lag raha tha... Aap please aisa fir kabhi mat abhi abhi thik huye ho, weak ho abhi bhi thodasa"

He smiled and kissed her forehead "promise, aisa dobara nahi hoga"  
She smiled back and mixed a spoon of his favourite dal makhani with rice, and brought it to Kavin's mouth, feeding him, as she knew he likes to eat from her hand... On the next moment Kavin brought Purvi's dal in the other bowl and mixed a spoon of it with rice and fed her... And the dinner continued, with both love birds having their own time with each other... Neither was competing... But just complimenting... Mr. and Mrs. Khanna...

* * *

 **A/n: Heyyo guys,how was this.? Review please.**  
 **Upcoming updates: You Left Me Incomplete and Strange Desires.**


End file.
